Relearning
Relearning is supposedly the most efficient way of remembering information (Ebbinghaus, 1885). A way of remembering is relearning the material. You will find it comes back very quickly, even if you haven't used it for years. Have you ever tried relearning a language you haven't spoken since schooldays? How about riding a bike after not using one since childhood? Chances are these things take nowhere near as long to learn the second time around as they did the first time. The speed with which we relearn things tells us that we have the information already stored and the brain needs only to revive these memories and refresh them for use.The number of successive trials a subject takes to reach a specified level of proficiency may be compared with the number of trials he later needs to attain the same level. This yields a measure of retention by what is called the relearning method. ---- See also * Memory * Overlearning References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers Atkins, P. W. B., & Murre, J. M. J. (1998). Recovery of unrehearsed items in connectionist models: Connection Science Vol 10(2) Jun 1998, 99-119. *Bahrick, H. P., & Phelphs, E. (1987). Retention of Spanish vocabulary over 8 years: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 13(2) Apr 1987, 344-349. *Bauml, K.-H., & Aslan, A. (2004). Part-list cuing as instructed retrieval inhibition: Memory & Cognition Vol 32(4) Jun 2004, 610-617. *Bierley, R. A., Rixen, G. J., Troster, A. I., & Beatty, W. W. (1986). Preserved spatial memory in old rats survives 10 months without training: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 45(2) Mar 1986, 223-229. *Bouton, M. E., & Swartzentruber, D. (1989). Slow reacquisition following extinction: Context, encoding, and retrieval mechanisms: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes Vol 15(1) Jan 1989, 43-53. *Boyer, R., & Coridian, C. (2002). Relearning to learn in order to succeed in higher education: Orientation Scolaire et Professionnelle Vol 31(3) Sep 2002, 353-372. *Bozeat, S., Patterson, K., & Hodges, J. (2004). Relearning object use in semantic dementia: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 14(3) Jul 2004, 351-363. *Brainerd, C. J., Desrochers, A., & Howe, M. L. (1981). Stages-of-learning analysis of picture-word effects in associative memory: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Learning and Memory Vol 7(1) Jan 1981, 1-14. *Buchholz, D., & Hothersall, D. (1976). Acquisition and retention of two operant responses in redwinged blackbirds: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 8(3) Sep 1976, 159-162. *Butter, E. M., Mulick, J. A., & Metz, B. (2006). Eight case reports of learning recovery in children with pervasive developmental disorders after early intervention: Behavioral Interventions Vol 21(4) Nov 2006, 227-243. *Campbell, A. L., Butter, C. M., & Leiby, C. C. (1984). Effects of inferior temporal lesions on visual discrimination performance in monkeys with complete and incomplete striate cortex ablations: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 98(6) Dec 1984, 935-945. *Carlston, D. E., & Skowronski, J. J. (1994). Savings in the relearning of trait information as evidence for spontaneous inference generation: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 66(5) May 1994, 840-856. *Carse, B., & Oreland, J. (2000). Evolution and learning in neural networks: Dynamic correlation, relearning and thresholding: Adaptive Behavior Vol 8(3-4) Sum-Fal 2000, 297-312. *Cartford, M. C., Beaver, A. J., Wagner, K. A., & Delay, E. R. (2003). Postoperative haptic training facilitates the retrieval of visual-based memories after visual cortex lesions in rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 78(4-5) Apr 2003, 601-609. *Chasey, W. C. (1976). Distribution of practice effects on learning retention and relearning by retarded boys: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 43(1) Aug 1976, 159-164. *Chasey, W. C., & Knowles, C. J. (1973). Effects of overlearning on retention and relearning of gross-motor skill by mentally retarded males: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 36(2) Apr 1973, 503-509. *Cock, J., Fordham, C., Cockburn, J., & Haggard, P. (2003). Who knows best? Awareness of divided attention difficulty in a neurological rehabilitation setting: Brain Injury Vol 17(7) Jul 2003, 561-574. *Danguir, J., & Nicolaidis, S. (1977). Lack of reacquisition in learned taste aversions: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 5(4) Nov 1977, 395-397. *Davidovitch, L., Parush, A., & Shtub, A. (2008). Simulation-based learning: The learning-forgetting-relearning process and impact of learning history: Computers & Education Vol 50(3) Apr 2008, 866-880. *Davis, N., & LeVere, T. E. (1979). Recovery of function after brain damage: Different processes and the facilitation of one: Physiological Psychology Vol 7(3) Sep 1979, 233-240. *Davis, R. E., & Klinger, P. D. (1987). Spatial discrimination in goldfish following bilateral tectal ablation: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 25(3) Sep 1987, 255-260. *Dennis, S. G. (1974). Temporal aspects of scopolamine-induced one-way memory dissociation in mice: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 86(6) Jun 1974, 1052-1058. *Divac, I. (1974). Caudate nucleus and relearning of delayed alternations in cats: Physiological Psychology Vol 2(2) Jun 1974, 104-106. *Dru, D., Walker, J. P., & Walker, J. B. (1975). Self-produced locomotion restores visual capacity after striate lesions: Science Vol 187(4173) Jan 1975, 265-266. *Eustache, F., Desgranges, B., & Messerli, P. (1996). Edouard Claparede and human memory: Revue Neurologique Vol 152(10) Oct 1996, 602-610. *Galea, L. A. M., Ossenkopp, K. P., & Kavaliers, M. (1994). Performance (re-acquisition) of a water-maze task by adult meadow voles: Effects of age of initial task acquisition and in utero environment (litter sex-ratio): Behavioural Brain Research Vol 63(2) Aug 1994, 177-185. *Gatti, S. V., Pais, N., & Weeks, J. R. (1975). Effects of reinstatement procedures on retention of differential appetitive responding: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 6(1) Jul 1975, 57-60. *Gentile, J. R., Voelkl, K. E., Mt. Pleasant, J., & Monaco, N. M. (1995). Recall after relearning by fast and slow learners: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 63(3) Spr 1995, 185-197. *Ginzburg, S., & Dar-El, E. M. (2000). Skill retention and relearning--A proposed cyclical model: Journal of Workplace Learning Vol 12(8) 2000, 327-332. *Groninger, L. K., & Groninger, L. D. (1980). A comparison of recognition and savings as retrieval measures: A reexamination: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 15(4) Apr 1980, 263-266. *Hansen, L., Umeda, Y., & McKinney, M. (2002). Savings in the relearning of second language vocabulary: The effects of time and proficiency: Language Learning Vol 52(4) 2002, 653-678. *Harrell, L. E., & Parsons, D. S. (1988). The role of cortical sympathetic ingrowth in the behavioral effects of nucleus basalis magnocellularis lesions: Brain Research Vol 474(2) Dec 1988, 353-358. *Hasher, L., Attig, M. S., & Alba, J. W. (1981). I knew it all along--or, did I? : Journal of Verbal Learning & Verbal Behavior Vol 20(1) Feb 1981, 86-96. *Hassmen, P., Hunt, D. P., & Dybeck, C. (2002). Effects of self-assessment on retention in rule-based learning: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 94(1) Feb 2002, 296-306. *Hicks, R. E., McDaniel, J. W., & Hensley, J. H. (1973). Forgetting of acquisition and extinction in an invertebrate: Journal of General Psychology Vol 88(1) Jan 1973, 65-69. *Hiller, P. U. (1989). Song story: A potent tool for cognitive and affective relearning in head injury: Cognitive Rehabilitation Vol 7(2) Mar-Apr 1989, 20-23. *Horel, J. A., & Misantone, L. J. (1976). Visual discrimination impaired by cutting temporal lobe connections: Science Vol 193(4250) Jul 1976, 336-338. *Jarrard, L. E. (1975). Role of interference in retention by rats with hippocampal lesions: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 89(5) Jul 1975, 400-408. *Jordan, M. I. (1995). The organization of action sequences: Evidence from a learning task: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 27(2) Jun 1995, 179-192. *Juhler, S. M., Rech, J. F., From, S. G., & Brogan, M. M. (1998). The effect of optional retesting on college students' achievement in an individualized algebra course: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 66(2) Win 1998, 125-137. *Keisler, A., & Willingham, D. T. (2007). Non-declarative sequence learning does not show savings in relearning: Human Movement Science Vol 26(2) Apr 2007, 247-256. *Klein, S. B., Murphy, A. L., & Freeman, F. (1975). The Kamin effect in hippocampal-lesioned animals: Physiological Psychology Vol 3(1) Mar 1975, 5-8. *Kondel, T. K., Hirsch, S. R., & Laws, K. R. (2006). Name relearning in elderly patients with schizophrenia: Episodic and temporary, not semantic and permanent: Cognitive Neuropsychiatry Vol 11(1) Jan 2006, 1-12. *Kowalska, D. M., Bachevalier, J., & Mishkin, M. (1991). The role of the inferior prefrontal convexity in performance of delayed nonmatching-to-sample: Neuropsychologia Vol 29(6) 1991, 583-600. *Krishnan, R. V. (2003). Relearning of locomotion in injured spinal cord: New directions for rehabilitation programs: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 113(10) Oct 2003, 1333-1351. *Krishnan, R. V. (2006). Relearning toward motor recovery in stroke, spinal cord injury, and cerebral palsy: A cognitive neural systems perspective: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 116(2) Feb 2006, 127-140. *Kulig, J. W. (1977). Ontogeny of memory: Examination of a behavioral explanation: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 9(4) Apr 1977, 279-282. *Kyllonen, P. C., & Tirre, W. C. (1988). Individual differences in associative learning and forgetting: Intelligence Vol 12(4) Oct-Dec 1988, 393-421. *Lavond, D. G., & Dewberry, R. G. (1980). Visual form perception is a function of the visual cortex: II. The rotated horizontal-vertical and oblique-stripes pattern problems: Physiological Psychology Vol 8(1) Mar 1980, 1-8. *Lawton, E. M. (1976). A comparative study of two flooding techniques for the extinction of avoidance behavior learned on two reinforcement schedules and a reacquisition phase of avoidance conditioning: Dissertation Abstracts International. *LeVere, T. E., & Morlock, G. W. (1974). The influence of preoperative learning on the recovery of a successive brightness discrimination: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 4(5-B) Nov 1974, 507-509. *Lewis, M., Sullivan, M. W., Ramsay, D. S., & Alessandri, S. M. (1992). Individual differences in anger and sad expressions during extinction: Antecedents and consequences: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 15(4) Oct-Dec 1992, 443-452. *Liu, K. P. Y., Chan, C. C. H., Lee, T. M. C., & Hui-Chan, C. W. Y. (2004). Mental imagery for relearning of people after brain injury: Brain Injury Vol 18(11) Nov 2004, 1163-1172. *Liu, K. P. Y., Chan, C. C. H., Lee, T. M. C., Li, L. S. W., & Hui-Chan, C. W. Y. (2002). Self-regulatory learning and generalization for people with brain injury: Brain Injury Vol 16(9) Sep 2002, 817-824. *Livosky, M., & Sugar, J. A. (1992). Developmental differences in memory and practice effects in relearning: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 30(3) May 1992, 205-208. *Livshits, N. N., Kuznetsova, M. A., Apanasenko, Z. I., & Meizerov, E. S. (1982). Preservation and recovery of food-procuring skill of rats in a maze after space flight on the "Kosmos-782" biosatellite: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 12(3) May-Jun 1982, 193-198. *MacLeod, C. M. (1988). Forgotten but not gone: Savings for pictures and words in long-term memory: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 14(2) Apr 1988, 195-212. *Macrae, M., & Kehoe, E. J. (1999). Savings after extinction in conditioning of the rabbit's nictitating membrane response: Psychobiology Vol 27(1) Mar 1999, 85-94. *Marmurek, H. H., & Grant, R. D. (1990). Savings in a recognition test: Canadian Journal of Psychology/Revue canadienne de psychologie Vol 44(3) Sep 1990, 414-419. *Metzger, D., Alescio-Lautier, B., Bosler, O., Devigne, C., & et al. (1993). Effect of changes in the intrahippocampal vasopressin on memory retrieval and relearning: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 59(1) Jan 1993, 29-48. *Metzger, D., Alescio-Lautier, B., & Soumireu-Mourat, B. (1994). Involvement of alpha- and beta-noradrenergic receptors in the effects of hippocampal vasopressinergic treatment on retrieval and relearning: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 62(2) Sep 1994, 90-99. *Meyer, D. R., & Meyer, P. M. (1977). Dynamics and bases of recoveries of functions after injuries to the cerebral cortex: Physiological Psychology Vol 5(2) Jun 1977, 133-165. *Miller, J. S., Jagielo, J. A., & Spear, N. E. (1991). Differential effectiveness of various prior-cuing treatments in the reactivation and maintenance of memory: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes Vol 17(3) Jul 1991, 249-258. *Milner, A. D., Goodale, M. A., & Morton, M. C. (1979). Visual sampling after lesions of the superior colliculus in rats: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 93(6) Dec 1979, 1015-1023. *Mishkin, M. (1978). Memory in monkeys severely impaired by combined but not by separate removal of amygdala and hippocampus: Nature Vol 273(5660) May 1978, 297-298. *Moyer, W. W. (1976). Countercontrol in hypnotic control groups: Psychological Reports Vol 39(3, Pt 2) Dec 1976, 1083-1089. *Muhlbauer, T., & Krug, J. (2007). The temporal scheduling of relearning a gross motor skill: Zeitschrift fur Sportpsychologie Vol 14(2) 2007, 67-73. *Murison, R. C. (1980). Rats with superior colliculus lesions are able to relearn a jumping stand discrimination task: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 30(1) Sep 1980, 97-102. *Nakajima, S., Tanaka, S., Urushihara, K., & Imada, H. (2000). Renewal of extinguished lever-press responses upon return to the training context: Learning and Motivation Vol 31(4) Nov 2000, 416-431. *Napier, R. M., Macrae, M., & Kehoe, E. J. (1992). Rapid reacquisition in conditioning of the rabbit's nictitating membrane response: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes Vol 18(2) Apr 1992, 182-192. *Nelson, T. O. (1978). Detecting small amounts of information in memory: Savings for nonrecognized items: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Learning and Memory Vol 4(5) Sep 1978, 453-468. *Nelson, T. O., Fehling, M. R., & Moore-Glascock, J. (1979). The nature of semantic savings for items forgotten from long-term memory: Journal of Experimental Psychology: General Vol 108(2) Jun 1979, 225-250. *Okada, R., & Carey, S. T. (1974). Whole-list retention following whole-part learning: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 102(2) Feb 1974, 332-334. *Ovanesov, K. B. (1989). Influence of epiphysisectomy on rats relearning in U-maze and their sensitivity to haloperidol: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti Vol 39(6) 1989, 1167-1169. *Ovanesov, K. B. (1990). Effects of acute and chronic administration of melatonin on rats relearning in Y-maze and their sensitivity to haloperidol: Farmakologiya i Toksikologiya Vol 53(2) Mar-Apr 1990, 15-17. *Pasik, T., & Pasik, P. (1973). Extrageniculostriate vision in the monkey: IV. Critical structures for light vs. no-light discrimination: Brain Research Vol 56 1973, 165-182. *Pease, D. G. (1976). Initial learning, transfer, and relearning of serial motor tasks as a function of instructional strategies as well as task complexity and testing strategies: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Peretti, P. O., & Nowak, C. (1974). Effects of epinephrine on the activity level and on the formation of learning of a maze in "carassius auratus." Acta Neurologica Vol 29(6) Nov-Dec 1974, 715-719. *Peters, D. P. (1979). Effects of prenatal nutritional deficiency on discrimination learning in rats: Acquisition and retention: Psychological Reports Vol 44(2) Apr 1979, 451-456. *Peterson, M. E. (1981). The repeated acquisition procedure as a means of analyzing rule-governed behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pianka, M. J. (1976). Cortical spreading depression: A case of state dependent learning: Physiology & Behavior Vol 17(4) Oct 1976, 565-570. *Plaut, D. C. (1996). Relearning after damage in connectionist networks: Toward a theory of rehabilitation: Brain and Language Vol 52(1) Jan 1996, 25-82. *Polyakov, A. A., & Korobeinikov, G. K. (1996). Age-related features of learning and relearning in computer operation: Human Physiology Vol 22(6) Nov-Dec 1996, 694-698. *Price, M. T., & Cooper, R. M. (1975). U-shaped functions in a shock-escape task: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 89(6) Aug 1975, 600-606. *Rhone, T. A. (1975). Learning, recall, and relearning of verbal, affective stimuli: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rodewald, H. K., & Donn, P. D. (1978). Forgetting of matching-to-sample in pigeons: Psychological Reports Vol 42(3, Pt 1) Jun 1978, 933-934. *Rothgeb, I. V. (1976). Reversed goal gradient treatment of aberrant behavior in rats: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rudolph, T. M., & Delay, E. R. (1993). Recovery of a temporally based visual discrimination after visual cortex lesion in the rat: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 53(1-2) Feb 1993, 189-199. *Sasaki, T. (2008). Working memory load in the initial learning phase facilitates relearning: A study of vocabulary learning: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 106(1) Feb 2008, 317-327. *Scaturo, D. J. (2005). A Three-Phase Learning-Based Integrative Model of Psychotherapy: Therapeutic Alliance, Technical Interventions, and Relearning. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Scavio, M. J., & Thompson, R. F. (1979). Extinction and reacquisition performance alternations of the conditioned nictitating membrane response: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 13(2) Feb 1979, 57-60. *Scheff, S. W., & Wright, D. C. (1977). Behavioral and electrophysiological evidence for cortical reorganization of function in rats with serial lesions of the visual cortex: Physiological Psychology Vol 5(1) Mar 1977, 103-107. *Scheff, S. W., Wright, D. C., Morgan, W. K., & Bowers, R. P. (1977). The differential effects of additional cortical lesions in rats with single- or multiple-stage lesions of the visual cortex: Physiological Psychology Vol 5(1) Mar 1977, 97-102. *Schneider, D. M. (1997). The spacing effect: Implications for relearning. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schule, W. (1979). Comparisons between memory for meaningful and nonsense materials using a spatial variant of the savings method: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie Vol 26(3) 1979, 532-540. *Shanab, M. E., Birnbaum, D. W., & Cavallaro, G. (1974). Positive contrast obtained in reacquisition following interpolation of nonreinforced or partially reinforced trials: Learning and Motivation Vol 5(2) May 1974, 258-271. *Shearon, T. O. (1985). Facilitation of schedule-induced polydipsia in the Norway rat: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shute, V. J., & Gawlick, L. A. (1995). Practice effects on skill acquisition, learning outcome, retention, and sensitivity to relearning: Human Factors Vol 37(4) Dec 1995, 781-803. *Siegfried, J. (1996). Microgenesis of relearning: A new view of the process of psychotherapy. Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Sinclair, G. P., Healy, A. F., & Bourne, L. E., Jr. (1997). The acquisition and long-term retention of temporal, spatial, and item information: Journal of Memory and Language Vol 36(4) May 1997, 530-549. *Smith, D. G., Standing, L., & de Man, A. (1992). Verbal memory elicited by ambient odor: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 74(2) Apr 1992, 339-343. *Snowden, J. S., & Neary, D. (2002). Relearning of verbal labels in semantic dementia: Neuropsychologia Vol 40(10) 2002, 1715-1728. *Soper, H. V., Diamond, I. T., & Wilson, M. (1975). Visual attention and inferotemporal cortex in rhesus monkeys: Neuropsychologia Vol 13(4) Oct 1975, 409-419. *Steardo, L., Russo, G., Sorge, F., & Cardone, G. (1982). Effects of naxolone on memory in man: Acta Neurologica Vol 4(2) Apr 1982, 117-124. *Stone, J. V., & Jupp, P. E. (2007). Free-Lunch Learning: Modeling Spontaneous Recovery of Memory: Neural Computation Vol 19(1) Jan 2007, 194-217. *Storm, B. C., Bjork, E. L., & Bjork, R. A. (2008). Accelerated relearning after retrieval-induced forgetting: The benefit of being forgotten: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 34(1) Jan 2008, 230-236. *Sussman, P. S., & Ferguson, H. B. (1980). Retained elements of early avoidance training and relearning of forgotten operants: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 13(5) Sep 1980, 545-562. *Tanigami, A. (1998). Measurement of explicit/implicit memory by the relearning method: Japanese Psychological Review Vol 41(3) 1998, 275-282. *Thompson, J. A., Wu, W., Bertram, R., & Johnson, F. (2007). Auditory-dependent vocal recovery in adult male Zebra finches is facilitated by lesion of a forebrain pathway that includes the basal ganglia: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 27(45) Nov 2007, 12308-12320. *Thompson, R., & Peddy, C. P. (1979). The lateral pedunculo-nigral area and visually guided behavior: Physiology & Behavior Vol 23(6) Dec 1979, 1049-1055. *Thompson, V. (2006). Relearning intimacy with the earth: Toward a critical eco-relational psychology. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Tran, T. D., & Delay, E. R. (1996). Comparison of compound and cross-modal training on postoperative visual relearning of visual decorticate rats: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 79(1-2) Sep 1996, 137-143. *Vakil, E., Langleben-Cohen, D., Frenkel, Y., Groswasser, Z., & Aberbuch, S. (1996). Saving during relearning as in implicit measure of memory in closed-head-injured patients: Neuropsychiatry, Neuropsychology, & Behavioral Neurology Vol 9(3) Jul 1996, 171-175. *van den Elzen, J., & MacLeod, C. (2006). Facilitated Cognitive Disengagement in Depression: Behavior Therapy Vol 37(3) Sep 2006, 304-313. *Van Wanrooij, M. M., & Van Opstal, A. J. (2005). Relearning Sound Localization with a New Ear: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(22) Jun 2005, 5413-5424. *Walker, C. M., Sunderland, A., Sharma, J., & Walker, M. F. (2004). The impact of cognitive impairment on upper body dressing difficulties after stroke: A video analysis of patterns of recovery: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 75(1) Jan 2004, 43-48. *Walls, R. T., & Kalbaugh, J. C. (1972). Retroactive and proactive multiple list interference with disadvantaged children: Child Study Journal Vol 2(2) 1972, 91-97. *Weidemann, G., & Kehoe, E. J. (2003). Savings in classical conditioning in the rabbit as a function of extended extinction: Learning & Behavior Vol 31(1) Feb 2003, 49-68. *Westbrook, R. F., Duffield, T. Q., Good, A. J., Halligan, S., & et al. (1995). Extinction of within-event learning is contextually controlled and subject to renewal: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology B: Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 48B(4) Nov 1995, 357-375. *Willner, P. (1978). What does the headless cockroach remember? : Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 6(3) Aug 1978, 249-257. *Wiltschko, R., Munro, U., Ford, H., & Wiltschko, W. (2001). Orientation in migratory birds: Time-associated relearning of celestial cues: Animal Behaviour Vol 62(2) Aug 2001, 245-250. *Winter, J., & Hunkin, N. M. (1999). Re-learning in Alzheimer's disease: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 14(11) Nov 1999, 987-990. *Wood, B. S. (1973). Monocular relearning of a dark-light discrimination after large unilateral cortical lesions: Brain Research Vol 53 1973, 428-434. *Wood, B. S. (1975). Monocular relearning of a dark-light discrimination by cats after unilateral cortical and collicular lesions: Brain Research Vol 83(1) 1975, 156-162. *Woodruff-Pak, D. S., Green, J. T., Coleman-Valencia, C., & Pak, J. T. (2000). A nicotinic cholinergic agonist (GTS-21) and eyeblink classical conditioning: Acquisition, retention, and relearning in older rabbits: Experimental Aging Research Vol 26(4) Oct-Dec 2000, 323-336. *Wortwein, G., Mogensen, J., & Divac, I. (1993). Retention and relearning of spatial delayed alternation in rats after combined or sequential lesions of the prefrontal and parietal cortex: Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis Vol 53(2) 1993, 357-366. *Wortwein, G., Mogensen, J., & Divac, I. (1994). Retention and relearning of spatial delayed alternation in rats after ablation of the prefrontal or total non-prefrontal isocortex: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 63(2) Aug 1994, 127-131. *Xueqin, H., & Kai, H. (2002). A new FOK criterion test: Over-relearning: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 34(4) Jul 2002, 362-366. *Yori, J. G., Asdourian, D., & Dark, K. A. (1979). Appetitive behavior of rats in a T-maze following unilateral hypothalamic lesions: Physiology & Behavior Vol 22(1) Jan 1979, 1-5. *Zackon, F. N. (1989). Relapse and "re-joyment": Observations and reflections: Journal of Chemical Dependency Treatment Vol 2(2) 1989, 67-78. Additional material Books *Attig, T. (2001). Relearning the world: Making and finding meanings. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Baker, M. A. (1999). Effects of performance standards for learning and relearning on retention of story content by fast and slow learners. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bienstock, E. M. (1981). Initial level of learning, retention, new learning, and self-relearning of basic statistics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Boudrot, T. E. (1991). The effects of direct instruction and unstructured supervision on keyboarding speed regain in fourth and fifth-grade children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ellis, W. D. (1979). Effects of pre-response and response-contingent prompting procedures for teaching complex assembly tasks: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Friedline, J. M. (1995). List learning in rats: A new methodology. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lavond, D. G. (1980). Visual form perception is a function of the visual cortex: II. The rotated horizontal-vertical and oblique-stripes pattern problems: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Livosky, M. (1989). Developmental aspects of relearning: Dissertation Abstracts International. External links Category:Learning Category:Memory